


Is it that Time of Year Again?

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More of a makeout session, Past Relationship Abuse, Rare Pairings, Spark Bond, Spark Sexual Interfacing, mentioned sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Optimus just wants to decorate for the holidays but Overlord has other plans. Will Overlord finally give Optimus what he wants this Christmas or will he make him wait yet again?





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things Optimus had picked up with his time on Earth years ago. Most he had hoped Optimus would have forgotten about by know. But the lights hung up around their home and countless other worthless pieces scrap said otherwise. 

It was blinding really. Hundreds of thousands of red and green lights twinkling from every corner of the room. An organic tree with half the amount of lights covering it sat by a window with gifts neatly wrapped and placed under. Who the gifts were from one could only wonder. Where his Prime found any of these festive decorations was honestly beyond him. 

Overlord huffed as he sat in their living room with helm in his servo looking displeased while he watched his significant other string these odd green weeds in the oddest spots up on the ceiling. 

Optimus was happily dancing about the living room while blasting those wretched Earth tunes. What species in their right mind would dedicate so much of their short lives on one occasion that happened only once every rotation? It was truly absurd but everything the little flesh-bags did was just that: absurd and well over done.

Optimus made him wear some sort of weird red and white hat on which he was told was a Santa hat? He felt insulted by the fact that he had to wear the thing. It’s significance was to portray some overweight jolly old man and the Supreme Overlord was nothing of the such. He sneered at the thought. 

“If I’m going to have to listen to these Earthlings sing at least play something by the Jackson 5 as I believe they were called.” Overlord groaned. He absolutely dreaded the “holidays” but he participated every year anyways because it made Optimus happy. 

The statement earned him a chuckle from the Prime as he came waltzing over to the triple changer. A grin beaming from optic to optic on the smaller mech. 

Optimus straddled Overlord’s hips his arms wrapping around the larger mechs neck as he put their heads together and looked into crimson optics. That lovely smile never fading. 

“I know you enjoy this as much as I do. Let us enjoy this off cycle together by first helping me decorate and then I’ll give you a nice surprise.” Optimus purred before connecting his lips to his lovers. 

The purple and blue mech couldn’t do anything but give in to his lovers wants. He loved this mech with all his spark and then some. Besides this ‘gift’ sounded worth while. He already got Optimus something he knows he will definitely enjoy. 

Overlord returned the kiss licking the Prime’s ravishing lips hearing a heated moan escape the other’s vocalizer. He sucked on those lips befor plunging his glossa into the Prime’s mouth, his digits now at his lover’s waist already digging into seams and playing with all the sensitive wires with experienced and talented servos. 

_“Mmm Overlord~“ _Optimus manager ge to purr out as his hips began to grind against the others panel.__

____

____

Although rather odd for Optimus to initiate something like this especially during his designated decorating time, who was Overlord to complain? He was still slightly concerned but that could just be the charge that was building up in his circuits. 

_“What brought this-aah- _on sweetspark?” He ground out somewhere between ecstasy and a minor hint of worry.__

____

____

As soon as those words left his mouth however, he instantly regretted it because Optimus stopped everything at once leaving his frame buzzing. The red and blue mech had this slag eating grin on his faceplates (an expression when on Optimus would scare Unicron himself), and pointed one digit up at the ceiling. 

Overlord who was intimidated by no one was actually slightly afraid to even look. But alas he did and oh the things he wanted to do to that Primus forsaken Prime. Above their helms were a small bunch of mistletoe. A good ploy indeed. Sneaky little Prime. 

“And here I thought my sweet talk had finally gotten through to you.” The purple and blue mech breathed out. A glint of amusement in his optics. His digits wandered back to his lovers frame caressing the dark blue waist on top of him. 

Optimus chuckled before getting up off of the larger mech. “Talking isn’t the only thing sweet about you.” He teased giving his lips a seductive lick right where the triple changer had just been sucking at

Overlord’s jaw nearly dropped. He was both impressed and completely turned on by the remark and the act that was just put on. He was quick to replace the dumbfound look on his face with a smirk and rose to his pedes, servos back around his Prime’s waist pressing their bodies impossibly together. 

He took his Prime’s lips back into another heated kiss skipping the pleasantries this time. A possessive growl escaped his lips as they broke apart for half a second before he plunged back in. He nipped and bit Optimus’ lips every so often between dominating the Prime's mouth. He couldn't help the grinding of his hips against those of Optimus’ as they went at it. He was about to really get into it when Optimus pulled away from the intensity of the kiss. 

They just stared at one another red optics on blue ones both dim. Their cooling fans had clicked on around the same time between their first and second session of making out. The sound of ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ playing in the background was all that could be heard in the dead silence of the room.

“I will give you what you desire after we finish the decorations.” Optimus panted still recovering from their session. 

He was joking right? Overlord couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Optimus work the both of them up and then pass if off so easily all the same? Well, he wasn't the only one with a sneaky plan.

“It is only Christmas Eve sweetspark, we’ll have time later.” Overlord chuckled before lifting a shocked Prime up and carrying him off to their berth room. 

‘Ha, Tis’ the season.’ He thought to himself as he laid his Prime down. A beautiful grin on his faceplates that promised nothing but mischief for the night to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope everyone enjoys this lovely time we have off!!!

It was early morning when Optimus awoke, his chronometer reading 0600. Hadean only just peaking above the horizon, their two moons still visible in the changing night sky. The warmth and heavy ex-venting coming from behind him put a soft smile on his faceplates. Strong arms keeping him in place was always welcome feeling. But there were things to be done before afternoon came. With that thought in mind Optimus turned just enough to place a light kiss on the purple and blue mech’s lips before carefully maneuvering from his grasp. 

Their night consisted of senseless interfacing that started on their berth and carried on into the wash racks after both promising to just cleanse themselves, which in the end did not happen. Eventually they did wash away the evidence of their private actives and returned to their berth that they had to throughly clean to spare themselves another shower that would probably lead to more fragging. When they finally settled down aquamarine arms embraced him from behind and he of course scooted ever closer to his lover. They spent the next hour cuddling and just enjoying each other’s company before both falling into a welcomed recharge. 

Optimus couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his mouth at the thought of the night cycle. Overlord was greater than the best contrary to popular belief. Under all that imposing metal there was a spark that held so much more than the anger that most think to be his only expression. But Optimus knew and planned on showing his companion how much he appreciated him for showing that he was better than what people said he ought to be. 

Optimus found his way into the kitchen where he put a fresh pot of energon to boil. He pulled out two mugs and a bag of energon goodies and put them to the side. While waiting for the energon to heat up he leaned against the counter looking around at his nicely strung up lights. He didn’t care what anybody said Christmas is a beautiful tradition that brings cheer and gifts to those who least except it. The concept of it all is just fascinating and it should be celebrated by everyone. 

A light beeping noise pulled him from his thoughts. He turned around and took the first mug holding it under the dispenser and watched as the hot energon was poured in. He did the same with the second mug watching as the steam rose from them. Optimus proceeded by opening the bag of goodies and plopping about twenty in both mugs just to give them a sweet touch. Not even Earth’s beverages were free from his obsession. 

After a few minutes of waiting Optimus gave a satisfied huff, took up the two steaming drinks, and headed back to their berth room. 

“Merry Christmas love,” Optimus said with cheer evident in his voice. He sat on the edge of the berth waving the mug close to his lover’s olfactory sensors to ease him awake. 

Overlord rouse from recharge and came online slow and relaxed. His deep venting falling into a shallow one as his optics alas flashed on. His optics were dim as he stared up his Prime, a lazy smile on the edge of his lips. They brightened however, when the last of his systems booted up and he took in the scent of hot energon topped with goodies. He was quick to sit up and be by Optimus’ side taking the cooling mug from the smaller mech’s servos before taking another whiff of its contents. 

“Another work of art from the maestro I see. You always know just how to get me up in the early cycles.” Overlord mused as he took a sip of the Cybertronian version of hot chocolate. 

Optimus let out a low chuckle and took a sip of his own. He loved it when Overlord humored him. It was funny to see him acting like a sparkling in such a manner though. It’s always been the childish side of people that brought a rather genuine kind of happiness to Optimus. 

“I’m glad you like it. But don’t forget there’s still one last thing we have to decorate. Don’t think I forgot about that.” Optimus 

“Optimuuusss…” Overlord groaned which sounded more like gargle since his mouth was full of hot energon. Once he downed it he continued his compliant. “The holiday is already here, what is the point in continuing to decorate?” 

Optimus took another sip of his drink and looked into his lover’s optics. The poor slagger really had the audacity to even look pitiful. “I’ve been saving it for you. I think you’ll actually like that. Now finish up so we can _wrap_ this up.” Because holiday puns are the best in his opinion. 

“Then presents?” Overlord inquired the sappy look on his faceplates changing in anticipation for an answer. He was almost itching to give Optimus his present. What he had for Optimus is something he’s declined the smaller mech of on multiple occasions and now he feels it’s finally time. This gift is the only reason he was remotely interested in the Christmas festivities.

“Yes, then presents.” Optimus finalized finishing off the rest of his hot energon. He took a stand reaching up and stretching his back struts before walking to the door of their room. 

Overlord who gulped down the last of his energon was not to far behind his Prime. He took a short detour into the kitchen taking their mugs and putting them in the sink to be washed later. 

Optimus waited in the living room for Overlord to return by his side ever so patiently. In his servos he held something bright and glittery with a sense of pride shown in his posture. 

When his lover returned Optimus faced him grinning from audial to audial. He held out a large gold star towards Overlord. “Would you do the honors of putting this star on the tree? It is only fit for someone who has reached above and beyond the stars to place it.” Optimus spoke truthfully. Respect for his lover radiating off his frame in waves. 

Overlord was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say. The shock on his face never going away because it had always been Optimus to place the star on the tree not him. He’d never seen the significance of it until this very moment when the words were broken down so wonderfully and aimed towards him all the same. But after a moments of silence he knew just what to do and his shock faded to beautiful smirk that only he could pull off. 

The purple and blue mech took into his servos both the star and his lover’s servos and looked directly into the Prime’s curious optics. “I feel you are mistaken sweetspark. I was only able to reach beyond the stars because someone was there to guide me through the constellations. Millions of lightyears apart and you were still able to set a path for me through every solar system so I could find you. So I could be the change.” Overlord said in a hushed whisper. 

Now it was Optimus’ turn to be shocked, although he recovered faster and soon a knowing look of confidence took its place. “Lets do it then, together.” He said proudly. 

And together they did it. Optimus and Overlord both took one side of the star and as one put it on top of the tree. When the deed was done their optics gleamed with new found appreciation for one another. As the Earth cliche goes: It’s the small things. That’s one thing they all could agree on. 

“So…” Overlord began holding both of Optimus’ servos to his mouth giving each a gentle kiss before looking back up. “Presents?” 

Optimus nodded after briefly shaking his head in amusement. Overlord really _is_ a sparkling at spark. 

“You first. We can open the others later.” Overlord said a bit too casually, like when he was plotting something. 

There were a lot of gifts under the tree from some of their closets friends but Overlord didn’t want to do any of those first because he had something else in mind. But he wanted Optimus to give his gift first only out of common courtesy of course. 

“Alright then.” Optimus said more to himself giving the larger mech side eye before kneeling down to grab a small nicely wrapped box and then standing back up handing the gift to Overlord. “I hope you like it.” He timidly spoke. 

Overlord took the box that fit into the palm of his hand. The all powerful Optimus Prime was timid all of a sudden? How peculiar. He had no mercy on the wonderfully packaged wrapping and tore the paper and ribbon to shreds. He got to the box part and eagerly took the top of. His mouth went agape and looked from the contents of the box to the sheepish Prime. He took out what was inside lo and behold a titanium chain with dog tags hanging from them and an engraving that read:

_“What is the galaxy without you, for you possess the change that most star systems wish to seek_

_I love you to the Earth and back_

_-Optimus”_

“I, I love it! It’s perfect! You’re perfect!” Was all Overlord managed to get out before his vocalizer shorted out. He was overwhelmed to say the very least. No one had ever expressed such sentiments to him, ever. This was truly the mech of his dreams but better because this was all real. He gave Optimus a kiss on the lips holding on tightly to the chain. He’d carry it with him forever even after death if he had anything to say about it. 

Optimus was finally able to relax after hearing and seeing just how much Overlord loved the gift. He was so tense the whole way through thinking his lover would reject his efforts in trying to be romantic and thoughtful. He was relieved that everything thus fas has worked out. 

After staring at the chain one last time Overlord put the chain in his subspace for the time being and put on a huge smile as his attention met those lovely blue optics. “My turn then.” He stated his expression smug as life. 

He got down on one knee crimson optics never leaving electric blue one’s. 

“Optimus, love of my life, we have been together for two stellar cycles and in that time we’ve already been through so much together as a team. You built trust in what I had thought I lost eons ago. You brought out a side of me that even when young seemed to never exist. Now today after all the things you’ve done for me I see now that I shouldn’t have denied you of what you have most desired and that is my spark. Will you Optimus Prime be my sparkmate?” Overlord professed. 

The proclamation made both his spark jump but also wrung his vocalizer dry. He had been asking to see Overlord’s spark for what seemed like forever. But each time he tried he was pushed away. A beings spark was something not to be taken lightly -he of all people should know- so he figured when the time was right his lover would come around. So it would seem that that time was now and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Yes Overlord, a thousands times yes!” Optimus found his voice and shouted from his excitement. He nearly jumped into the awaiting arms of the larger mech. A sparkbond was a huge step for the both of them. 

Overlord, who was experiencing **_the most_** happiest day of his life caught the smaller mech and lifted him so they were chest to chest and pressed those sweet lips against his own. 

Optimus dutifully wrapped his legs around the lager mechs waist letting his lover do most of the work. 

Just as the day before, Overlord carried Optimus to their berth and laid him down on his back. He felt a digit ghost over his chest before they worked up the courage to trace down the transformation seams. Overlord took the hint and for the first time in his entire existence did he allow he chest to divide and separate revealing a golden spark that shone brighter than any star to have existed. 

Optimus was entranced by just one look. The light of Overlord’s spark engulfed everything it touched leaving the hint of glimmer behind. He reached out further and allowed his digits to brush the outskirts of his companion’s very essence. The feel of the energy dancing along his digits told him that Overlord was loving this just as much as he was.  

Overlord let out a loud gasp. He’d never felt such a powerful sensation before. It didn’t hurt but instead felt quite amazing. After a few more minutes of Optimus touching and caressing his spark he felt a weird tingling feeling. “Optimus!” was all he managed to shout before he was struck with the foreign feeling of a sensory overload. 

When all his systems rebooted he was met the grinning face of Optimus Prime. “Did you enjoy your first sensory overload?” He asked glad to be the first to be allowed to give this new kind of pleasure to his soon to be sparkmate. 

A moments of silence passed as Overlord had to reboot his vocalizer a few times to clear away the static. “Yes I…I never knew there was such a way to overload like that before.” He admitted quietly while he was thinking over the experience he just had. 

Optimus who was still straddling the mech below him then allowed his own chest to separate revealing his own blue spark that were someone ever brighter than the blue of his optics. 

It was Overlord’s turn to be entranced. A beautiful spark to match a marvelous mech. He knew he made no mistake in saying he was the luckiest mech in the entire star system to be matched with someone so magnificent. 

Optimus drew his lover’s attention back up to him by tilting the larger mech helm up. “Are you ready?” He inquired. They were finally going to perform a merge so they could be one at last. 

Overlord simply nodded his head knowing this is what he wanted. He knew Optimus would look beyond the mistakes of his past and see him for who he is now, but that didn’t help with the little ‘what ifs’ that were racing through his mind. 

Optimus at the confirmation began to lower himself slow and steady until their spark were just seconds apart and the energy pulsating between the two started to mingle, dancing with the others energy field. After a slight hesitation he went down the last few centimeters that kept them apart and their sparks touched. 

“AHHH!” Overlord’s back arched up off the surface of their berth with his head held back. He was lost in the ecstasy all the emotions, feelings, and memories of Optimus came racing through his processor. Above all he felt a constant pulse over something new yet unknown that sent him nothing but love and care. He knew what it was or rather who it was and it was wonderful. 

Optimus on the-other-hand felt the pleasure head on. He felt the pleasure and the small moment of distress from Overlord when their sparks first touched. He shared his memory files and sent along the way his strong emotions towards the mech below him. He in turn got the memories of Overlord’s life. Most were dark and weighed heavy on the other’s spark until the more recent ones where nothing but content lay. 

When their emotions were the strongest is when overload hit them knocking them both offline for a long while. They both woke up at the same time an hour or two later. Their chest closed back up and their optics dim. Optimus had collapsed on top of the purple and blue mech when overload hit them much earlier. They both huffed, equally exhausted. 

Overlord rested a large servo on red backplates giving a light peck to his Prime’s helm crest before saying under his breath “Merry Christmas.” to which he got a answer of,

“Merry Christmas.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this really great story idea that I'm working on that gives Overlord this really depressing backstory where he was deprived of any kind of love and acknowledgment as a youngster. This eventually leads up to where he meets Optimus and explains why he can very possessive, angry (mindless brute), pitiful, and/or immature at times. It'll also include why he's a sucker for attention and loves when he's praised by Optimus even in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter coming on Christmas!


End file.
